E-HRM
e-HRM is de elektronische variant van HRM: het ondersteunen van personeelsactiviteiten met geautomatiseerde systemen (vaak internet based). Naast de personeelsadministratie kan door de toepassing van e-HRM veel werk bij de medewerker zelf worden neergelegd. Denk daarbij aan verzuimmeldingen, vakantieaanvragen, keuze uit het opleidingsaanbod en de planning van functionerings- en beoordelingsgesprekken. e-HRM is onder te verdelen in ESS (Employee Self Service) en MSS (Manager Self Service). In het laatste geval gebruiken lijnmanagers e-HRM voor sturingsinformatie over hun medewerkers. Over het algemeen zorgt e-HRM ervoor dat HR-medewerkers meer tijd krijgen voor niet-administratieve HR-taken. (Hot topic e-HRM) De belangrijkste kenmerken van e-HRM zijn: E-HRM is technologische instrumenten die gericht zijn op zelfbediening door management, en personeel. Dit gaat via alle moderne technologische kanalen zoals internet, intranet en extranet. Het doel is het faciliteren van de HR-activiteiten en het ondersteunen van de HRM-strategie. Voordelen van e-HRM *Maakt het werk- en alle ondersteunende processen efficiënter. *Er is een digitale toetsing en controle. Een voorbeeld hiervan is controle op de rechtmatigheid van de verlofdagen. *Managementinformatie wordt digitaal gegenereerd . *Door E-learning is het makkelijker om competenties van de medewerkers te ontwikkelen. *Er zijn minder administratieve taken voor de HR-afdeling. Dus kunnen zij zich meer richten op de strategische doelen. *Het management en de medewerkers kunnen sneller inspelen op veranderingen. *Versterkt de betrokkenheid en tevredenheid van de werknemer Nadelen van e-HRM *Het kan ongewenst surfgedrag opleveren. Medewerkers hebben meer toegang tot internet. Zo kosten middelen om dit te voorkomen tijd en inspanning) *Doordat alles online gebeurt is er een grote kans van vervreemding van contacten tussen management en medewerkers. Mensen face tot fact ontmoeten werkt vaak beter om contacten goed te houden. Wat zijn de ontwikkelingen op het gebied van e-HRM In de beginjaren van e-HRM had men nog het idee dat deze van voorbijgaande aard was. De nadruk werd te veel gelegd op de ‘e’ van Electronic. Pas na de verdere ontwikkelingen van de verschillende toepassingen komt het besef dat e-HRM een beleidsinstrument is en dat het gebruik ervan deels gaat om een cultuurverandering in de organisatie. Steeds meer nieuwe ontwikkelingen verklaren de grote belangstelling voor e-HRM. Flexibiliteit De snel veranderende externe omgeving vereist veel flexibiliteit voor organisaties om overeind te kunnen staan. Het accuraat aanpassen aan de ontwikkelingen is essentieel van belang om te kunnen concurreren. De ontwikkelingen van verschillende e-HRM toepassingen hebben bijgedragen aan het flexibiliteitvermogen van de organisaties. Efficiency en Effectiviteit De hoge eisen aan snelheid en kwaliteit binnen de organisaties hebben ertoe geleidt dat de efficiency en effectiviteit groter werden in de activiteiten. Steeds meer kritisch wordende consumenten hebben de organisaties ervoor gedwongen om extra aandacht te vestigen aan de kwaliteit van de producten of diensten. De kostenbesparingen van organisaties werd zowel in alle afdelingen doorgevoerd. Ook in de HRM afdelingen. De noodzaak van efficiency en effectiviteit in het personeelsbeheer werd een van de basisontwikkelingen voor het gebruik van e-HRM. Technologische ontwikkelingen Technologische mogelijkheden volgen elkaar op. De ene technologische ontwikkeling vormt een basis voor een nieuwe technologische ontwikkeling. Bovendien verwachten medewerkers en managers ook op het werk te kunnen beschikken over verschillende computermogelijkheden. De Ontwikkelingen van de mogelijkheden van e-HRM bracht verschillende e-HRM applicaties op de markt. De ontwikkelingen van toepassingen van e-HRM volgt elkaar nog steeds snel op. 'Verschillende e-HRM applicaties' Het gebruik van e-HRM blijft tegenwoordig niet alleen bij werving en selectie. Steeds meer bedrijven investeren in nieuwe applicaties van e-HRM. Hieronder leest u welke HRM processen worden ondersteund door e-HRM. Personeels- en salarisadministratie Arbeidsvoorwaarden en -overeenkomsten Persoonlijke ontwikkeling (self assessments en elektronische feedback mogelijkheden etc.) Leren, (e-Learning) Communiceren en informeren, het publiceren van relevante documentatie Personeelsplanning (bvb beschikbaar stellen van roosters en aanwezigheidsoverzichten) 'e-HRM: hoe creëer je draagvlak voor Manager Self Service?' Hoe creëer je draagvlak voor Manager Self Service (MSS) binnen e-HRM? HR Projectleider en e-HRM-deskundige Hans Hoogendoorn geeft vijf praktische tips. 1. Zorg dat het ‘past’ Wil je succes bereiken met de uitrol van MSS, sluit dan met je oplossing aan bij de doelgroep. En let op: een passende oplossing is niet altijd hetzelfde als de beste en meest geavanceerde oplossing. P&O is dan wel de eigenaar van e-HRM, maar de mensen in de organisatie gaan er mee werken. Ken daarom de behoefte van jouw leidinggevenden. Ruim hier in je project ook tijd voor in. Ik heb in mijn verleden gelijktijdig een project gedaan bij een bouwbedrijf en bij een organisatie met hoger opgeleide professionals. De uiteindelijke oplossingen in deze projecten stonden mijlenver uit elkaar, maar sloten aan bij de respectievelijke organisatiebehoeften. De één wilde een beoordelingssysteem waarvan de MSS oplossing eenvoudig, robuust en volledig ondersteunend was. De ander was juist op zoek naar een state of the art oplossing, aansluitende bij de brede organisatiewensen. Beide oplossingen werden een succes, juist door aan te sluiten bij de specifieke organisatiebehoefte. 2. Benoem de voordelen voor de betrokkenen Benoem de voordelen van MSS voor de verschillende betrokkenen. Beantwoord de vraag: ‘what’s in it for me?’. Uitrol van MSS naar de organisatie moet niet tot primair doel hebben de administratieve lasten bij P&O te verlichten.. (Overigens is dit een uitstekend bijkomend doel). Juist dat geeft namelijk bij managers het gevoel dat zij vanaf dat moment de administratie voor P&O erbij gaan voeren; verschuiving van de last. Als dit het enige effect is van de uitrol van MSS, dan heeft men de plank volledig misgeslagen. Zorg ervoor (en communiceer) dat MSS een toegevoegde waarde gaat vormen voor de betrokkenen. Denk hierbij aan: eenmalig en eenduidige invoer, verhoging van de kwaliteit van mutatieverwerking, versnelling en dus verkorting van het mutatie verwerkingsproces. Ook deze focus alleen is voor het management nog onvoldoende. Dat is de zaak vanuit de P&O kant bekeken. Zorg ook voor de wederkerigheid bij de uitrol van MSS . Vanaf het eerste moment moet het voor de manager aantrekkelijk zijn om er mee te werken en moet MSS ervaren worden als proces-ondersteuner. Bied dus ook Management Informatie, overzichten en inzicht, FAQ’s op HR gebied en gebruik het ESS en MSS portal als actueel communicatieplatform. 3. Communiceer! Communicatie, waar in de makelaarswereld de 3L-en van belang zijn, is dit bij uitrol van e-HRM functionaliteit de 3 C’s; Communicatie, Communicatie en Communicatie. Neem de organisatie mee in het gehele traject van selectie tot implementatie. Communiceer dit op velerlei wijze. Maak gebruik van periodieke en eventueel specifieke nieuwsbrieven, geef presentaties in de diverse MT’s en gebruik de wandelgangen. Ieder weet voor zich wie de belangrijkste ‘Stakeholders’ zijn. Zorg dat je die meeneemt. Bij de uitrol zelf is ook weer de communicatie van belang. Het opstellen van instructie/handleiding en publicatie hiervan is niet voldoende. Zoek de mensen op, organiseer introductie- en trainingssessies. Persoonlijke communicatie vergroot de acceptatie en is het middel om misstanden en onterechte aannames zo snel mogelijk recht te zetten. Ten slotte is communicatie bij de nazorg van belang. Evalueer na verloop van tijd de ervaring van de MSS oplossing onder de gebruikers. Overleg met elkaar en stuur bij waar nodig. Wees zo alert om na verloop van tijd, nieuwe trainingen te organiseren. Door verloop en het wegzakken van kennis, wordt de oplossing niet meer zo gebruikt als bij de introductie. Doorlopende training kan dit voorkomen. 4. Zorg voor een goed mandaat vanuit de top Bij de introductie van MSS, is het ook van belang het ‘Sponshorship’ in orde te hebben. Draagkracht en mandaat vanuit de top van de organisatie is van levensbelang bij het slagen van veranderingen voor het management. Door met je interne sponsor op directieniveau helder en volledig te communiceren word je vanaf het begin van het veranderingstraject gesteund door de organisatie. Als je het commitment van de top hebt, hoef je bij de implementatie in principe enkel zorg te dragen voor een inhoudelijk goede inrichting en uitrol van de MSS oplossing. Voor het organisatiedeel, word je in principe in de rug gedekt door het management. Dat werkt een stuk prettiger. 5. Zorg voor een trapsgewijze introductie Introduceer een MSS oplossing, trapsgewijs in de organisatie. Het idee hierachter is dat een ‘Big bang’ met mogelijke gepaard gaande weerstand, zoveel mogelijk voorkomen moet worden. Mijn ideale volgorde is: Uitrol, Leren, Adopteren en (vervolg) Behoefte creëren. Door het in begrijpelijke delen aan te bieden, wordt de uitrol niet als last ervaren. Het is ideaal als je kunt starten met die onderdelen waar de grootste behoefte aan verbetering bestaat.. Bij een goede en positieve uitrol, worden de gebruikers bijna als vanzelf begerig en vragen bij wijze van spreken al om de volgende onderdelen. Bijkomend voordeel van een uitrol op deze wijze, is dat men hierdoor de uitrol in de hand kan houden en daarmee het risico op fouten drastisch vermindert. Ook fouten bij de uitrol, bemoeilijken tenslotte de acceptatie. Kortom het gaat niet enkel om het 'wat?' maar vooral om het 'hoe?'. Bronnen E-HRM hoe creeer je draagvlak. (2013, 07 19). Opgeroepen op 09 26, 2013, van HR praktijk: http://www.hrpraktijk.nl/topics/e-hrm/nieuws/e-hrm-hoe-creeer-je-draagvlak-voor-manager-self-service Hot topic e-HRM. (sd). Opgeroepen op 09 26, 2013, van HR praktijk: http://www.hrpraktijk.nl/topics/e-hrm Wat houd E-hrm in? (sd). Opgeroepen op 09 26, 2013, van infonu.nl: http://zakelijk.infonu.nl/diversen/23542-wat-houd-e-hrm-in.html Category:HRM